The Bad Seed
"The bad seed" is the sixth episode from Ray Alien Squad. This is also the Halloween episode Plot Ray: Come on, Shane! Are you ready for trick or treating? Shane: Dude, we're too mature for this! Ray: Oh, but how you will satisfy your candies addiction? Shane: Like this! (searches in his pockets, and finds a 10$ bill. Throws it to Ray) go and buy me some chocolate! Ray: Okay, okay... See you! Shane: Bye. Outside: Ray: Whoa, how many kids...Look! A kid disguised in Air Racoon! Sophie: Boo! (Ray gets scared, she laughs) Hey Ray! How are you? Are you here for trick and treating? Ray: Oh, hi Sophie. I'm here to buy candies for Shane. Sophie: Oh,cool! I'm coming with you. On the way to tRay's home (they already went to the market) Sophie: So, do you like Halloween? Ray: Sure! Too bad it isn't celebrated too much here in Summerville. Sophie: Yea... This year some kids are celebrating it. I wanted to make it too, but I don't have a costume. Ray: Seriously? I wanted too, but Shane said that we are too mature for this. Sophie: Too mature? Well, I have 14 years old, like you, and I love Halloween. He said that fust because he dosen't want to move his lazy butt out from the house. Ray: You're 14? Cool! And yes, he's so lazy! Sometimes I hate him 'cause I wanna do something but he is too bored to do it. I wonder how he suffers himself. Sophie: Yes...Well, we arrived. I gotta go! See you tomorrow! Ray: Wait! You don't wanna enter? Sophie: Oh, I'd love to, but I'm a liitle busy. If I can I will come later. Bye! Ray:Bye! (he enters in the house) Shane: Wow! You're back! I thought that you started to trick or treat. Ray: Oh, shut up! And here's your chocolate. The phone rings: Shane: Who the hell is it at this hour? (looks) Oh, it's Sophie. (answers) Hi sweetie! Sophie: Hi! Can you please give me Ray? Shane: It's for you, bro. Ray: Hi Sophie! Sophie: Hi Ray! Can you come at my home in 5 minutes? I wanna show something to you. Ray: O...kay? If you insist... Sophie: Cool. Please hurry. And don't tell to Shane. Bye. Ray: See you! Shane: Man, you've got the wrong chocolate! I don't like it with hazelnuts and... Wait, where you're going? Ray: Um... I Have some things to do outside. Shane: If you go, buy me another candies. Ray: Damn it! You know, it's not forbidden to move your butt to the market and buy it by yourself! Shane: What the hell did you said ?!?! You f... Ray leaves. Shane: Did he really gone? Well, this is it. (takes the phone and makes a call) Hey Duncan, are you busy? ... Wanna watch a movie at my place? ... Awesome!... Please get a chocolate when you get here... By the way: Ray, in his mind: Wow, Sophie invited me at her place! And she dosen't want to tell it to Shane. Maybe she wants to broke their relationship. Maybe she wants to be my... my ... my girlfriend! Oh man, I can't wait! At Sophie's home: Sophie: Hi again, Ray! Ray:(blushes) Hey Sophie! What's the emergency? Sophie: Umm.. it's hard to say... Ray: Don't worry, I'll understand. Sophie: I can't. Ray: It's not so hard. Sophie: Okay... I feel... evil. I wanna destroy things and fight... and (A spirit gets out from her) I WANT TO DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE!!! Ray: That's getting weird. It's a cool thing for Halloween. I almost thought that is real. The Spirit: I am the Spirit of Halloween! This is my story! Ray: Here we go again... *Flashback* A long time ago I was alive. I liked to make pranks. But everyone hated me for that and tried to kill me. I signed a pact with The Devil. He gave to me dark superpowers and no one tried to mess with me anymore. But it was a part of the pact that I didn't knew. That superpowers destroyed me from inside. I became a monster. He took me in hell. My main objective now is to destroy every alive human and regain my human form!!! Ray: Wait a minute! If the Devil made that to you, why do you want to destroy the humans? S.o.H. (Spirit of Halloween): Because they are different to me! Ray: Oh, that means we will fight. And I will defeat a ghost with another one! (transforms) Go-Su! S.o.H: I'm not a ghost, you noob. I'm a spirit! Ray: And what's the difference? Oh, nevermind, let's fight! The Spirit of Halloween throws some pumpkin seeds on Go-su. From them growed some big pumpkins who came to life. The only problem was that their attacks passed through Go-Su's ghost body. Ray: Man, Go-Su is not useful now. (changes the alien) Windmill! (cuts the pumpkins) S.o.H: Oh... Ray: Now it's time to get you! S.o.H: Not so fast! I'll steal the soul of the girl if you attack me. You better surrender! Ray: What?!? Leave her alone! S.o.H: You're not my boss! Now come back to your human body! Ray: Why? You're too scared of Windmill's power? (in his mind) Man, Ferock would be great now, but it's too dangerous! S.o.H: So, we make the deal? The girl for your surrender? Ray: You know what? If I surrender she would be killed too, so I decide to fight. (transforms) Sandbox! With his sand body, he got in S.o.H.'s back and tried to punch him, but S.o.H expected that. He throwed Sandbox which falled on a Jack o' Lantern and extinguished the fire inside of him. One of S.o.H.'s arms felt. S.o.H: Don't make that thing again? Ray: But what I did? I extingu... That's it! (Makes more sand golems from his body and everyone goes to extinguish the fire. Slowly, Spirit of Halloween who destroyed.) Ray detransformed, and get to Sophie: Ray: Sophie! Do you feel alright? Sophie (a little bit dizzy): Um... yes, I survive. But what happened? Ray: A creature named The Spirit of Halloween possesed you. Sophie: And it's gone? You killed it? Ray: Yes, everything's alright now. Sophie: So you saved me? Ray: Well... Sophie: Oh my gosh! You saved me! Thank you so mch, Ray! (hugs him and kisses him on the cheek) Ray: Oh...That was...a...(Ray swooned) THE END! Characters *Ray *Shane *Sophie (main character in this episode, along with Ray) Aliens used: *Go-Su *Windmill *Sandbox *Ferock (mentioned) Villains *The Spirit of Halloween Major Events *It was revealed that Sophie is 14 *It was revealed too that Ray loves Sophie. Their relationship increased in this episode, Ray being kissed on the cheek by her. *The Spirit of Halloween debuted *This is the Halloween special episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ray 10 Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes